


My King

by The_PrincessCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Christmas gift, Fix It, Heartbreak, Ignis's Necklace, Lost - Freeform, M/M, post WoR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat
Summary: Ignis Remembers when Noctis gifted him the necklace he wore for nearly twenty years. After the light returns, Ignis is left to deal with the feelings he had for his King, feelings that were so recently solidified as mutual. As Ignis spirals in the hours after the first sunrise, will anything be able to pull him out?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	My King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCarbuncle (Thunder_Fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Fox/gifts).



> This was a gift from the Ignis server. Happy Igmas everyone :)

Ignis’s fingers found the necklace that had been dangling around his neck for longer than he could remember. In fact, he did remember the exact moment that it had been given to him, and the memory was etched into his brain so finely that he remembered every detail. 

Noctis had been in his first year of secondary school, just weeks before his first holiday away from his father. Moving out of the Citadel had been difficult enough, but the thought that he wouldn’t wake up to the overly decorated rooms and large twenty feet pines his father enjoyed had been one emotional night for both of them. 

“You know, you are still going to be able to go back there. You live not but a twenty minute drive from your father.” Ignis could remember the thick smile on Regis’s lips at the sight of his son. It wasn’t just occasionally, but every time. It was as if nothing else mattered when the crystal blue eyes met Noctis’s. 

Noctis hadn’t cared that they were still in close proximity. To the emotionally driven teenager, things were always blown out of proportion, and moving out had not been exempt. Noctis had insisted that Ignis spend the night and crash on the couch at his apartment. Reluctantly, even though he was not a fan of sleeping on a sofa, Ignis had agreed. 

It had taken the better part of the evening, between unpacking and cooking, but the apartment had transformed. It had been worth the smile on Noctis’s face. It hadn’t been an easy feat to acquire a potted pine that was suitable to the young prince, as he was insistent that the tree must match the grandeur expected of the Crown. After some convincing, a much smaller tree was acquired and it was decorated in the typical greens, golds and reds typical of the Lucian holiday. There were a few stray comments about how Clarus’s trees were decorated better, but over all, Ignis counted it as a win. 

Before they had gone to sleep Noctis had placed a small box in his hands, looking abashed. Ignis had not missed the blush on the boy's cheeks. In fact, the look was one he missed greatly, now. The way his eyes averted like a child caught doing something wrong, the particular tinge of pink on his pale flesh was a precious memory and one not even time could rob from him.

“Open it, Specs, before I take it back.” Noctis had mumbled the words and Ignis had laughed. The small black box had a single ribbon tied in a bow. It was easy to untie, and as the black and gold ribbon fell into his lap, he had clicked the top open, revealing what was to become one of most prized possessions. 

Ignis had not been expecting the delicately crafted skull on the black silver chain. It was breathtaking. Even being in the employ of the Caelums since his sixth birthday, it had been rare for him to receive gifts of this magnitude, and this gift was something fit for the royal family. He hadn’t realized then, but it had been Noctis placing his claim on the Advisor. 

Each detail of the skull was a precious memory now, with no eyes to see the detail any longer. All his world was painted with colors he could no longer see, but it didn’t matter when his memories were so vibrant. For Ignis everything was in duller shades now, even if feeling, hearing and tasting had been enhanced in response. After all, he had lived so long already without his sight it was almost as if he had never really had it.

“Ignis?” His head moved slowly to the side, surprised just how close he had let Noctis sneak up to him. 

“Yes?” Ignis’s hand reached out, and he was not disappointed when the familiar tingling sensation wrapped around it. 

“They are coming for you.” Noctis’s voice was faint and the sounds of footsteps on hard stone approached. 

“I know.” Ignis’s voice shuddered as he straightened up in his seat. His mind was focused on the steady sound of feet moving in unison. 

“Everything will be okay.” Ignis felt the sensation of Noctis’s grip fade and his voice faded. “I will see you soon.” 

The words felt like a stabbing pain, one that he had been fighting with for the past several hours. Everything had happened so quickly; the return of his king, the awaited admission of their feelings for each other, the last preparation that Ignis had hoped, beyond all hopes, his visions had not predicted, the march on Insomnia .... The return of the light. When it was over he was left spinning with no way to ground himself. Or was that pain simply the last physical reminder that Noctis had loved him? 

“Iggy.” The strong and sweet voice carried over the mostly empty room. Gladio’s presence was like a warm blanket. It was familiar and comfortable. 

At that moment, when others from the Kingsglaive that were both familiar and not entered, Ignis stood. His fingers clutched his cane, not because he needed it but because it was a familiar crutch to lean on when everything else felt uncertain. 

“You aren’t going to believe what happened.” Gladio’s voice was not like it had been hours ago when the sun had risen. 

They had awoken as the last drops from the sky’s sorrow had disappeared. Exhaustion and a warmth followed. Ignis could still see light through his magically damaged eyes, and the sunrise had been overwhelming. 

Their bodies had moved before their minds had caught up. Ignis’s feet had carried him up the stairs long after his lungs burned for relief. The throne room had been cold, the chill sending goosebumps across Ignis’s flesh. His shirt was torn, body sore from the fight with the daemons. Still he moved, needing to know, even if the prophecy that had taken his eyes played vividly in his mind. 

Warm tears had spilled forth, streaking his face with them as he reached the throne. He had been the one to find Noctis, Regis’s sword sticking from his chest. It had been Ignis who had pulled Noctis down and cried over his lifeless body. 

Now, Ignis was uncertain where the sorrow in Gladio’s voice was. They had all cried over him, all mourned for the man Noctis was never going to be. It had destroyed them all to their very core. 

“What is happening?” Ignis felt the world slam solidly in place as they were escorted through the Citadel. It was still unfamiliar without his sight, but he was fairly certain he knew where they were going. 

“I think it's best if you see-” Gladio cleared his throat, “er, feel for yourself.” 

Everything became noise and feeling. Hard polished boots met the marble floors without debris blocking their way. Ignis could feel the warm currents pushing through the hallways they passed, cool moments when they passed open doors. The sound of his heart beat in his ears overwhelmed everything as the doors to the throne room were opened before them. 

“Why are we here?” Ignis felt the words tangle on his tongue, and the lump in his throat almost choked him. 

“Come on Iggy.” A much smaller but equally familiar hand wrapped around his wrist and Ignis didn’t resist. “Just trust us.” 

The cane was taken from him by Gladio in replacement for his arm. Together, slowly, the three of them walked up the steps that Ignis had not wanted to take ever again. Either it was some sick joke or-

It was the scent that tipped Ignis off first. It was sweet like the sylleblossom fields of Tenebrae and the delicious rare ulwaat berry. It was also like the salty sea breeze on a cool Galdin night from so much time by the sea side. It was subtly sweet and dark, and belonged to only one person. 

After Noctis had come out of the crystal Ignis had memorized that smell, committing it to every corner of his being. The horrible nightmare of the past ten years had been coming true, and he knew that his time with his King was limited.

Noctis’s scent was so strong, in fact it was so overwhelming Ignis had to take a step back. If this were real, it meant the impossible. 

_ “How long?” _ Noctis had asked Ignis as they had sat in the bunker under the city. The hands of time continued to move, uncontrollably. Ignis knew that his time was running out, and his heart was screaming at him to stop Noctis. 

_ “It has been for as long as I have known what it means.” _ The silence had stretched on between them. Ignis knew that he couldn’t stop Noctis. It had taken him this long to come to terms with that. Perhaps that was why Noctis had been gone that long; not only to prepare himself for the final sacrifice but to prepare them for it as well. 

“It can’t be.” Ignis felt the knife in his throat, the unstable feeling that had become him, growing. “I held him. Cold and lifeless.” It was an admission that he had not made before that moment, and it made the pain his chest explode. 

“Ignis.” The voice that he had been hearing for years was once again solid. Unlike a dream, unlike a whisper. It was pressed from lungs actively pushing air through them and not the scared and desperate parts of his mind and heart. 

“Your Majesty.” Ignis felt his body react, knee connecting with the stair, pulling free from both Gladio and Prompto’s grip. 

“No.” The voice was both firm and gentle in the same breath. A warm, and very much alive, hand came to Ignis’s face. He could feel the slight flinching over the scars that would still be fresh in Noctis’s mind but were old to those stuck in the long night. 

“Not now, nor ever, will you three ever need to kneel to me.” Noctis’s other hand came to grasp Ignis’s hand clutched over his heart. Noctis was able to pull Ignis onto unstable feet with ease. 

“Come.” Noctis said after a long moment of silence. “We have a lot to discuss, more than we could have imagined we had time for. And, uh-” Ignis felt a chuckle escape his lips as hot tears stained his pale flesh. “I guess we have a lot of work ahead of us.”

“You’ve got that right.” Ignis felt his legs moving without him, falling in line with his brothers and just one step behind their King. All the while, his fingers moved to the necklace that he wore, always. 

_ “My heart forever belongs to you, My King.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write IgNoct often, so I hope this was okay. I like writing angsty Ignoct, but I gave it a happy twist this time! 
> 
> I appreciate all Kudos and respond to all comments. Hope everyone's holiday season is going well!


End file.
